


To Remember: Washington

by Starblade10 (epeeblade)



Series: To Remember [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/Starblade10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the Stargate program is shut down, Jack and Daniel meet up again. Sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember: Washington

**Author's Note:**

> This series is about eight years old. I wrote it when I was just starting out in the fandom. Um, please keep that in mind when you read it.

Ten years. Ten years had passed since the Goa'uld were defeated. Not by any Taur'i   
ingenuity, but by the simple fact of a lethal virus that destroyed the ability of the   
symbiote to interact with its merged host.

It was a little too much like War of the Worlds, Jack O'Neill thought. It would almost   
have been worth it, if not for the loss of some dear friends: Teal'c and Jacob being chief   
among them.

A lot had changed during the past decade, he reflected wistfully. For instance, he stood in   
a newly commissioned exhibit at the Library of Congress, commemorating the endeavors   
of one Stargate Command. Tonight was the opening reception and all original members   
of the Stargate Program were in attendance.

A nice little tribute, since without the threat of imminent war, the SGC has been closed   
up due to lack of funding.

The ice sculpture in the shape of the Stargate was just a bit tacky, Jack thought absently,   
sipping at the too sweet punch that had bubbled forth from the fountain surrounding the   
sculpture.

"Nice replica. A bit tacky though." A voice said from behind him.

Jack whirled and nearly fell into the blue-eyed gaze of the person standing there. "Daniel   
Jackson." He said, giving himself a moment to gather his bearings. "How long has it   
been?"

"Ten years, Jack," Daniel said. Was that bitterness in that steady gaze? Jack wasn't sure,   
though the lack of glasses should have made it easier to read Daniel's thoughts and   
moods.

Instead, it only made it more apparent there was a near stranger standing before him.   
"Yeah," Jack admitted. "You don't wear glasses anymore?"

Daniel smiled at him. And it seemed that this was what Jack had been waiting for. That   
smile lit up his entire face. Now, that was his Danny -looking spectacular in that tux.   
Ten years may have aged Jack O'Neill, but they had only matured and tempered Daniel   
Jackson.

"Ever hear of laser surgery, Jack?"

***

Before Jack could respond, another person entered their circle. "Sam," Daniel smiled,   
truly glad to see her. His smile didn't falter, even when she went to Jack's side and took   
his hand.

"Daniel, it's so good to see you," she smiled, reaching out with her free hand to grab his   
shoulder.

Once, she might have greeted him with a hug and kiss, Daniel reflected, but not now. Not   
after ten years in which he deliberately cut off all contact with them.

Sam didn't look too different, her blond hair, still cut severely short, was threaded with a   
few strands of gray. A few more wrinkles gathered at the corners of each of her eyes, but   
those eyes still shone with intelligence and warmth. Both she and Jack were dressed in   
the severe Air Force dress uniforms.

Jack looked distinguished, Daniel thought, and swallowed hard. Now was not the time to   
think about how Jack looked. He might reveal much too much. He said the first thing that   
came into his head. "I heard you two got married." He hadn't gone to the wedding, there   
was no way he would. Not when Jack knew, /knew/ how he felt.

Sam's face seemed to close. "Yes. We have two children."

That Daniel didn't know. "Congratulations," he found himself murmuring.

Jack was digging for his wallet. "Here are some pictures. That's Cristine when she was a   
baby, and this is little Jake." He held out the tiny photos and Daniel took them.

"Jake was named for my father." Sam said softly.

"They're 8 and 4 now," Jack told him. "The best part of my retirement."

Daniel smiled up at him, still clutching the baby pictures. "So, what, are you a house-  
husband now?" he teased.

"Retired," Jack asserted.

Sam laughed. "He's the best baby-sitter I could find." And she looked at Jack, the love   
she felt obvious in her eyes.

Daniel felt sick. "They're beautiful children." He handed the photos back to Jack.

"So, what are you up to, Daniel?" Sam asked.

He shrugged. "I'm working at a major university in New Jersey. Now that all this," he   
waved at the horse and pony show around them, "has come out, my work is quite   
popular."

"So you've picked Jersey to settle?" Jack sniped. "At least we're in California. Sunshine   
and the beach, 365/24/7."

California. That was so far away. "That's right, Sam, I heard you're in private industry   
now."

She shrugged. "I'm working with a company that's determined to use advanced   
technology for the betterment of humankind. For example, we've produced an energy   
efficient generator that runs on…"

"That's nice, dear, but I don't think Daniel really cares." Jack interrupted unkindly. Sam   
looked up at him apparently in surprise.

Daniel knew that unkindness was meant for him. No, Daniel must not have cared to cut   
off all communication with them for ten years. It had nothing to do with him caring too   
much, to be unable to stand being in Jack's presence when the man was so clearly in love   
with someone else. It made him angry suddenly, that Jack wouldn't understand. How   
dare he throw that in their faces, here, now?

So when he heard someone calling his name, he didn't excuse himself. Instead he waved   
his arm and summoned his partner over. "Jack, Sam, do you remember Paul Davis?" he   
asked, as Paul came to his side. Daniel took Paul's arm possessively.

A lot had changed in ten years, especially recently under Claudia Ramirez, the first   
female president ever. So there was no reason for him to hide his relationship with the   
military man.

"Colonel Davis?" Jack deduced from Paul's uniform. His voice held just a touch of   
disbelief.

"Colonel O'Neill," Paul offered his hand politely.

"Retired," Jack explained immediately, though he didn't offer Paul the gift of using his   
first name. He looked fairly shell-shocked, Daniel thought, pleased. Good, he deserved it.   
If Jack had moved on so had Daniel.

Paul smiled slightly and then turned to Daniel, "I just came by to tell you I need to go   
back stage for a bit. The president is about to arrive and everything has to be arranged for   
her speech."

"Of course, I'll catch up with you later," Daniel told him, unsuccessful in his attempt to   
keep the satisfied smile off of his face.

Paul nodded to Jack and Sam before he left.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, "How long?"

"About 5 years now," Daniel shrugged. "Not nearly as long as you two, but still." He put   
his hands in his pants pockets self-consciously. Jack was /looking/ at him, his eyebrows   
drawn tightly over his eyes.

Sam let go of Jack's hand and came forward to brush a lock of hair out of Daniel's eyes.   
"We never should have strayed apart. I wish…" she cut herself off abruptly. "Let's have   
lunch tomorrow. The four of us? We're staying at the Harrington."

Daniel nodded, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks. He felt slightly ashamed of himself.   
Sam really did care, and he really had missed her. "Sure." He agreed. "Anyway, have you   
seen upstairs?" He pointed vaguely to the second landing of the exhibit area, a sort of   
catwalk that extended along the perimeter of the room.

"Not yet. I'm told there's an absolutely atrocious looking mural of us up there." Sam   
grinned and stepped away from him.

"Now this, I gotta see," Jack put in.

They moved towards the stairs, but just before they ascended, Sam was pulled aside by   
someone Daniel didn't know. So it was just he and Jack who made it to the second   
landing. The crowd up there had thinned considerably, most of them having gone   
downstairs to await the arrival of the president. Daniel led Jack to the mural, a large   
painting of the four original members of SG-1. It looked more like a poster, actually, on   
the shiny corkboard that stood about a foot from the wall. The artist apparently did not   
have a photograph to work from, and the four individuals on the mural paid only a   
passing resemblance to Daniel and his teammates.

"For crying out loud, who did they get to paint it? Lisa Frank?" Jack grumbled.

Daniel stared at Jack sideways, "Lisa Frank?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack looked away, then matched Daniel's sideways glance. His eyes were   
bright. "She makes these folders and notebooks for kids. Big colorful animals with big   
eyes."

Daniel lips quirked as he tried not to laugh.

"Hey, I have an 8 year old daughter. I have to know these things."

That stopped Daniel's laughter. "Is that why you left? You wanted to be a father again?"

"Daniel," Now the glint of humor was gone from his eyes. "This is hardly the place to   
discuss this."

But when would it be the place? Or the time? Jack lived an entire continent away. It   
could be an entire planet away for all that distance between them.

Teal'c had been wrong, Daniel thought, remembering one of the last conversations he   
had had with his friend, just before the virus had taken him too.

***

"You should tell Colonel O'Neill of your feelings," Teal'c said finally. He had appeared   
to be deep in thought for some time after Daniel had finished speaking. Now he had   
finally pronounced his judgement.

"Teal'c, I can't." Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. Since the virus had begun to manifest,   
Teal'c had been quartered in the infirmary, although this room was mostly private.   
Private enough for them to be having this conversation, especially after Daniel had turned   
off the microphone on the camera. "He won't understand. He lives this entirely different   
life, I mean, it would never have even crossed his mind."

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted and now his voice sounded so tired. "I am dying…"

"No!" Daniel burst out. No, Sam or Janet would figure something out. They always did.   
Teal'c would not die.

Teal'c continued, however, as if Daniel had not spoken. "It would please me, very much,   
to know that you had achieved some sort of closure with this."

"Sam's been showing you Oprah again, hasn't she?" Daniel joked and was relieved when   
Teal'c smiled at him.

"Promise me, Daniel Jackson…"

***

"That's where you're wrong, Jack," Daniel murmured to himself, as he ducked behind   
the mural display.

"Daniel?" Jack hissed, "What are you doing?" He followed the younger man behind the   
white pillar and found himself pushed against the wall. "Daniel?"

Daniel fisted his hands within the folds of Jack's dark blue jacket; his knuckles turning   
white, he gripped so hard. "You walked away from me ten years ago, Jack."

"Daniel," Jack said again. Jesus, Daniel thought, was there anything else Jack could say?   
But Jack's hands came down on Daniel's shoulders and stayed there.

Daniel found himself falling forward, and if he wasn't mistaken, Jack was rising up to   
meet him. As their lips met, he distantly heard the fanfare that indicated the President had   
arrived. He jerked back, horrified. Sam or Paul could have come looking for them. What   
would he have done if they had showed up?

He was surprised when the thought caused him to grow slightly aroused.

Jack's hand came up and touched his cheek. Daniel forced himself to remain still, though   
that touch was like fire and burned. "I was wrong," Jack said simply.

"What?" Daniel blurted, surprised.

"Ten years ago, I was wrong," Jack explained. "But we can't talk now."

"Tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel promised.

Jack nodded. "Now, let's go see what the president has to say."

***

Lunch. It seemed such a simple thing, Daniel thought. He arrived at the Harrington at   
11:45 as instructed, only sans Paul. The entire cab ride over, he had obsessed over this   
meeting. He mostly tried planning ways to get himself and Jack alone. They needed to   
have this conversation now, before Jack returned to California.

He wasn't going to let Jack get away again.

Daniel kept his appearance simple, tan pants, a pale sweater and a short jacket in   
deference to the early fall weather. He caught himself checking out his hair in the   
window outside the hotel. Stop it! He told himself, before pushing past the revolving   
doors.

Jack stood waiting for him outside the café door. Sam was nowhere in sight.

"So," Jack said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Um," Daniel replied. "Is, uh, Sam inside?" He gestured towards the café.

Jack shook his head. "She couldn't make it. Has some important meeting with an investor   
and a committee or something."

"Yeah, Paul's at a press conference." Daniel gestured behind him, then unconsciously   
mimicked Jack's pose.

This was awkward. Why had he thought they could somehow make this work?

"Well that doesn't mean we can't eat." Jack pushed open the door to the café. "What else   
would I do with my pension money?"

Daniel made a face and was relieved when Jack laughed. Maybe this wasn't such a bad   
idea after all.

"So what's the press conference about?" Jack asked after they were settled at a table.

Daniel signaled the waiter for a coffee. "It's all part of that 'let's gradually tell the public   
about the Stargate' thing. Paul's the official PR man, deals with the fall out."

"Something I should probably watch then, huh?" Jack played with the silverware. The   
knife appeared to be doing a dance with the fork while the spoon looked down jealously.

God, he needed that coffee, Daniel shook his head. "Probably," he agreed. "Of course,   
I'll have to watch it."

"Short leash," Jack quipped.

"You would know," Daniel snapped back. They were interrupted as the waiter brought   
two mugs of coffee. They ordered and then stared at each other once again. "Jack," he   
began again, uncertain where exactly he was going with this but in for a penny… "Are   
you happy?"

Jack sighed and focused on stirring his coffee. "Daniel, don't get me wrong. My life is   
good. I love my kids and I wouldn't trade them for anything on this or any other   
world…"

"But…?" Daniel prompted.

Jack cupped the coffee mug between his hands. "There hasn't been a day that I hadn't   
thought 'what if?' What if I had acted differently, ten years ago?"

***

Teal'c had died and Daniel had still not fulfilled his promise. That was all he could think   
about now as he packed up his office. He could have stayed on with the one research   
team remaining at the mountain complex. But it wouldn't be the same. No more   
explorations, no more offworld trips.

No more SG-1.

The best thing to do was to leave. He sealed up the last box, still uncertain what exactly   
he was going to say to Jack.

"Hey," the subject of his thoughts knocked at his office door and stepped inside. "You're   
leaving already?"

Daniel shrugged. "There's no point in waiting until the last day."

"I, uh, guess." Jack shut the door behind him. He stepped around the room, idling running   
a finger along the empty shelves. "I'm retiring." He said finally, halting his inspection.

"Oh." Daniel put down the packing tape. "Jack. Listen, there's something I need to …   
well, we should talk."

Jack leaned against the desk and crossed his legs. "So talk."

He wasn't making this easy, Daniel reflected. Maybe Jack was just a bit upset with him   
for leaving? Daniel could only hope so. He swallowed and it was only the memory of   
Teal'c's words that spurred him on. "Jack," he began, moving until he faced the colonel.   
"I have to tell you. You're the most important person in my life. I, I…" he couldn't say   
the words. So he decided to let actions speak for him. Leaning forward, he kissed Jack's   
lips, first chastely. Then Jack opened his mouth and the kiss changed. Daniel wrapped his   
arms around Jack's waist, leaning into that touch, soaking in Jack's unique taste and   
scent. He became lost in the sensation, his entire world becoming centered on his lips.

Then Jack's hands fisted in his sweater and pushed him away. "Daniel, no. We can't."

"Jack? But…" he was confused. Didn't Jack feel the chemistry between them? "I love   
you."

Jack closed his eyes. "Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Y-you don't feel the same?"

"Daniel, you're my best friend. I love you too, but like a brother, or a … a son. I'm   
straight, Danny." And Jack stepped away, his back turned towards the younger man. "I   
don't feel that way about you."

"You know, that kiss sure could have fooled me." Daniel snapped angrily.

"I'm a guy, Daniel, it's a programmed response."

"So if General Hammond came in here and kissed you, he'd get the same response?"

"Daniel…" Jack turned and their eyes met across the room.

Daniel hoped his eyes said what he could not. The only thing he could see in Jack's were   
regret.

Jack turned away and walked out Daniel's door.

***

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, "What are we doing here, Jack?"

"Fixing a mistake, I hope."

Ridiculous, Jack couldn't possibly be saying what Daniel thought he was saying. "Jack,   
you're not going to leave your wife and I'm certainly not going to leave Paul."

"I'm not asking you to," Jack told him, sitting back in his chair to allow the waiter to   
place the sandwiches on the table.

Daniel waited a heartbeat before responding. "Then, what?"

Jack fiddling with the silverware again. "I want to kiss you again."

Frustrated, Daniel bit harshly into his sandwich. He was not going to be an outlet for   
Jack's lust.

But Jack went on in a low undertone. "I want to feel what it's like to make love to you, to   
wake up in your arms…"

"You want what I offered ten years ago." Daniel whispered. He knew that was impossible   
\- too much had come between them. Jack was a father again, with responsibilities he   
couldn't deny. And Daniel was happy with Paul. He was a good man - talented, caring,   
smart … and not Jack O'Neill.

He had never stopped loving Jack and even if this offer was based only on the memory of   
what they had been to each other, he could not reject it. "Ok," he said finally.

"Ok?" Jack repeated confused.

Daniel put down the sandwich, licking the mustard off of his fingertips. "Ok, as in, we do   
this." He noticed Jack staring intently at his fingers, so he curled his hands into fists and   
placed them on the table.

Jack nodded, and his eyes narrowed. Daniel recognized that look and was surprised, he   
hasn't seen it in years. Jack looked like /that/ whenever he was going into a combat   
situation. He was planning. "Ok, this is what we do. We finish here, then I walk you out   
of the hotel. We'll meet up in an hour. There's a Day's Inn off of route 50. It's in a bad   
area, but less chance of anyone recognizing us…"

***  
Daniel asked the cabby to leave him off about a block from the hotel. It was only 2   
o'clock in the afternoon, so he was only slightly apprehensive about the run-down houses   
and vacant lots. Funny place for a hotel, he thought, it doesn't even look like I'm still in   
D.C. He absently swung the white plastic bag he carried, filled with items from a drug   
store he had passed on his way there. Not certain of Jack's experience with such matters,   
he thought it best to be prepared.

Oh god, they were really going to do this. Of course, he could always change his mind,   
get another cab, and go back to the hotel room he shared with Paul. But then he would   
never know what it was like to make love to Jack O'Neill. Just once, and that would be it.   
Paul would never need to know.

Daniel pulled open the door to the inn and saw Jack stand up quickly from one of the   
ugly couches in the lobby. He thrust his hands in his pockets and quirked a smile at   
Daniel. That smile caused Daniel's heart to beat wildly - Jack wanted him. There would   
be no going back.

"Hi," Daniel said, leaning awkwardly against the arm of the chair across from Jack.

"Yeah, uh, hi," Jack pulled out a key from his pocket. "We're in room 101."

Daniel nodded, "Ok, let's…" he gestured with one hand. Jack led him through the lobby,   
out through a side door and past the covered pool. "You didn't pay with a credit card, did   
you?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"Give me a little credit, Daniel, I didn't even use my own name for crying out loud," Jack   
griped.

"Well, I'm glad all those years in Special Forces didn't go to waste." Daniel smiled. It   
was good to be bantering with Jack again. The years between them seemed to melt away   
the longer they were together.

Jack unlocked the door and as soon as Daniel stepped inside, he was pressed up against   
the now closed door. Jack's body covered him, hands gripping him tightly around the   
waist, one leg slipped between his thighs and his mouth buried in Daniel's neck. "God, I   
can't get enough of you," Jack breathed deeply.

Daniel lifted his arms and buried his fingers in Jack's silver hair. "Easy," he whispered,   
taking his own taste of Jack, nipping at the older man's chin, which had the barest hint of   
stubble. Daniel found it delicious. They finally kissed, a sloppy open-mouthed kiss with   
only the barest touch of tongues.

 

Intoxicated by the intensity, Daniel pressed his groin against Jack's leg. He had hardened   
so fast, his libido catching up quickly. Jack moaned and ground back against Daniel.   
"Jack," he murmured, pulling away slightly. "I don't want to do this against the door."

"How about the bed? Is the bed good?" Jack asked eagerly.

Daniel fell into those intense dark eyes. Did he look at Sam with those eyes? He shook   
those thoughts away as he pushed Jack onto the unyielding hotel bed. He straddled the   
older man, taking hold of Jack's wrists and holding them above his head as he kissed and   
suckled Jack's neck. He ground against Jack, further aroused by the hard on he felt near   
his own.

"Daniel!" Jack gasped, "I've never … you know…not with another guy…"

Daniel looked down at Jack and frowned. Was that all this was? Jack was curious? After   
ten years with a woman - one woman in particular - did he somehow crave something   
different? "Jack, this isn't just cause you're curious about being with another man, is it?"

***

Jack caught Daniel's sudden change of mood as he looked up into blue eyes filled with   
sudden pain. "God, no, Daniel. The only man I've ever wanted to touch was you."

Daniel released his wrists and Jack rubbed them, feeling the circulation come back. He   
then lifted one hand to caress Daniel's soft cheek. "I've missed you so much, you know."

"Jack," Daniel murmured, burying his face in Jack's shoulder. Jack wondered if there   
was a reason Daniel avoided looking him in the eye.

"Daniel," Jack responded, holding his new lover tightly, and caressing his back gently.   
"Why are you here?" he whispered.

"Because I never stopped loving you." Daniel sobbed out. Was he crying? Crap, Jack   
didn't want him to cry.

"Daniel," he tried again. He wasn't sure he could get the words out. Best go about it in a   
round about way. "Do you really think I'd come here for a casual fuck?"

Daniel looked up at him, eyes bright, but not tear-filled. "You could have, you know…"

"I haven't changed that much," Jack smiled, then sobered suddenly. "I wouldn't be   
risking my marriage if I didn't care for you."

Daniel cuddled closer, "That's something we need to talk about. We're both involved   
with other people."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "So, no pretending otherwise."

"No," Daniel agreed, pulling away slightly. "I don't want to hurt Sam."

Now Daniel was guilt-tripping on him, Jack couldn't take it if he lost him again. He   
gripped Daniel's arms. "Daniel, please."

"Don't you care?" Daniel snapped.

"That's why I'm here," Jack retorted.

Daniel seemed to calm down and the tension eased from his frame. "What is this, Jack?"

Jack shifted so he could reach the archeologist. He kissed Daniel's nose. "It's an affair,   
Danny. No pretending otherwise."

"Right," Daniel nodded.

And that's when he seemed to accept the inevitable. Jack wasn't sure if Daniel still had   
any doubts - he knew he sure did - but Daniel said nothing more about stopping. Instead,   
he wriggled in Jack's arms. Jack followed his lead, as they quickly undressed each other,   
the flame between them being fanned by each touch of skin on skin.

"Let me…" Daniel pleaded and who was Jack to argue, really? He lay back, quivering as   
Daniel's long deft fingers explored every inch of his body. Daniel followed slowly with   
his mouth, being careful not to suck or bit too hard. Jack yelped as Daniel pinched one of   
his nipples. He hadn't known he was so sensitive there. "Can't get enough of touching   
you..." Daniel murmured against his chest.

He hoped Daniel got around to touching a very important part of him that was standing   
pointedly at attention. As if on command, Daniel's hand snaked down to touch his   
erection. Jack hissed and his member jerked in Daniel's hand. God, he was so ripe for   
this.

Daniel to continued to jerk him slowly as he asked, "How far do you want to take this,   
Jack?" His voice was deep, husky, unlike his usual well-mannered tones.

There was only one way to answer that, especially since Jack figured this would be his   
one and only shot with Daniel. "As far as we can, Daniel," He reached up, wanting to   
touch Daniel. He craved that smooth skin, those muscles. Daniel's naked body was a   
shock to his system. He didn't think another man could turn him on, but Jack was already   
hard and aching at the sight of that bronze body.

 

Daniel let him explore, seeming to understand his curiosity. Daniel had, after all, done   
this before, though he shivered as Jack's fingers caressed him, searching out each scar   
and tiny imperfection. They were far less than Jack's own, but Daniel's body told its own   
story.

"Just a sec," Daniel leaned back and rummaged for something over the side of the bed,   
giving Jack a lovely view of his ass. He couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing it -   
such a perfect target.

"Jaaaaack!" Daniel reprimanded, though his voice was laughing. He turned back to kiss   
Jack and sneak in a tickle of his own.

Jack fell back laughing, his arousal dampened slightly, but along with it, some of his   
anxiety. This was Daniel, his best friend, even after all these years. No one else could   
incite such emotions within him.

Not even Sam.

Sobering at that though, he stopped the roughhousing. Daniel looked down at him from   
where he was perched on his elbows. "Are you ready, Jack?" And the huskiness was back   
in his voice.

Jack could only nod, his voice stuck in his throat. He allowed Daniel to position him on   
his back, settling himself between Jack's outspread legs. The sigh of Daniel there sent an   
erotic thrill through him. Then the younger man leaned forward to nuzzle at Jack's groin.

Now this was familiar, yet strange to feel the trace of stubble against his balls. So focused   
on this odd feeling, he nearly missed it when Daniel pressed a slick finger against his   
opening. "Daniel!" he cried involuntarily.

"This will go much easier if you relax, open to me," Daniel breathed the words across his   
already wet penis, causing his hackles to rise. Jack shivered and gripped the sheet beneath   
him to settle himself.

"Ok," Jack whispered, though he knew he had already given Daniel permission. The   
younger man pushed his finger further, till it was within Jack. This felt like nothing more   
than a routine medical exam, certainly not erotic, except for Daniel's mouthing of his   
cock. Then Daniel began to stroke him gently from the inside, moving across a spot that   
sent jolts of pleasure long his spine. "God Daniel," he groaned as the pressure deep inside   
increased.

Daniel had pushed a second finger inside him and continued to caress him from the   
inside. Every time it seemed like too much for Jack to take, Daniel would suckle at the   
older man's cock, letting him strain between the dueling sensations of pleasure and pain.   
Jack lost himself in the sensation, trusting Daniel, letting him control the pace.

Daniel studied his face for a moment, then nodded. He pulled Jack's legs up and apart,   
until they were around his own waist. It strained Jack's thighs a bit, but he let Daniel   
position him.

The crinkle of plastic alerted him to Daniel's fiddling with a condom. Then Daniel leaned   
forward to press on long lingering kiss against his lips. Jack grasped the back of Daniel's   
head, burying his fingers in that thick hair as he let the kiss claim him. What was it about   
Daniel's mouth that inflamed him so much?

Then Daniel broke the kiss, lingering to nip at his chin before settling back between   
Jack's legs. Jack continued to allow Daniel to control this encounter. Daniel played with   
him, caressing and nuzzling at his groin, stroking him within and without. He found   
himself with his legs wrapped around Daniel's waist and a blunt pressure probed at his   
opening.

Whatever he expected another man's cock in his ass to feel like, this was not it. Daniel   
was soothing him with tender words and a gentle hand on his belly. He realized then that   
Daniel was not completely inside him yet. God, he already felt so full, like his legs were   
about to split.

Jack took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, keeping eye contact with Daniel as he   
eased further inside him. "God, Daniel, so…full," he didn't know how else to describe it.   
His entire awareness centered on that one part of his body. He felt owned by Daniel.   
Experimenting, he clenched his muscles and Daniel gasped.

"Jack… have to move…" and then Daniel began to thrust, first in short, shallow   
movements, then each stroke became longer and deeper.

Jack arched into the motion, his body protesting at the movement. Something had   
changed and now each time Daniel thrusted he touched that spot inside Jack that made   
sparks go off behind his eyes.

"Keep going, Danny…" he moaned, or at least he thought he did, he wasn't too sure of   
his own coherency at the moment.

Although the sounds Daniel was making were nearly enough to set him off, Jack groaned   
when Daniel's hand moved from his hip to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He   
couldn't hold back anymore and came in long shooting spurts across Daniel's hands and   
his own abdomen.

Above him, Daniel stiffened suddenly and let out one long groan. He shuddered, then   
dropped onto Jack, who ran his hands over Daniel's back and through his hair.

God, what had he done? He had let Daniel fuck him. "Oh God," he whispered, nuzzling   
the young man's sweat-soaked hair. He had been fucked and he had liked it. He couldn't   
remember the last time he had come so hard.

Daniel peeked up at him, blue eyes beyond those impossibly long eyelashes. "Ok?"

Was he ok? Jack frankly wasn't sure. As for the sex, that was more than ok, that had been   
fucking fantastic. "Yeah," he murmured, letting that cover his careening thoughts and   
emotions. He needed time for all this to sink in.

All too soon they'd shower, then head back to their respective hotels in separate cabs.   
They'd return to their lives and loves, pretending this afternoon had never even   
happened.

But right now he had Daniel in his arms, hell, still slightly inside of him. That's all he   
needed for the moment.

***

Blood covered everything, his hands, the floor and the entire front of Daniel's t-shirt. He   
tried to recall how that had happened when Daniel fell into his arms.

"Jack…" he coughed and blood oozed from those lips Jack had kissed so tenderly.

"Daniel, don't talk, I'll get help, we'll go through the gate…"

Daniel lifted one hand and touched Jack's face. Then his eyes went glassy and the arm   
fell back to the floor, lifeless.

"No, Daniel!" And Jack was hugging him, crushing the body against his chest, his nose   
filled with Daniel's scent combined with the crimson iron smell of blood…

***

Jack woke from his dream, heart pounding and pulse racing. He was immediately and   
tenderly enveloped in warm, loving arms. "Daniel," he murmured.

The arms stiffened. "Did you just call me Daniel?" Sam whispered.

Shit. "I dreamt Daniel died in my arms," he explained. It was the truth after all. He could   
feel her nod in the darkness of their hotel room.

"Seeing him this weekend must have brought back some rough memories."

She didn't know the half of it and if he had his way, she never would. "Yeah," he   
murmured.

"Jack," she hesitated, "I think it's a good thing he's back in our lives. We shouldn't have   
let ten years go by like that. He's our friend. The only other one who remembers what it   
was like to be part of SG1."

Jack closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, tucking Sam under his arm. "No kidding,"   
he whispered.

She laughed; he could feel it tickling his ribs. "So we're agreed then? We make every   
effort to keep in touch with Daniel? Maybe invite him over for Thanksgiving or   
Christmas?"

"That could work," he agreed. God, seeing Daniel, not having to give him up. That was   
like a dream come true. If only Sam knew what she was suggesting. Only one problem   
remained - whether or not Daniel wanted to continue their illicit relationship.

Of course, he wondered if he could live with himself. Could he make love to his wife   
without seeing Daniel's blue eyes staring up at him? It wasn't fair to her, but he even   
though he still loved Sam and would not hurt her for the world, he knew that he would   
give anything to make love to Daniel again.

God, he was fucked. Again.


End file.
